queen_victoria_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Justice
Beautiful, yes, but she was all hat and no cattle. ... Back in primary school, Lauren once threatened Rebecca to throw all of her dolls away, if she would not give her the last piece of chocolate. You want to know what happened? Rebecca ate her chocolate and took her dolls home, safe and sound. - Theo about Lauren (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Lauren Imogen Joanna Justice (alias 'Lauren') is Amelie's main enemy. She is the only one who doesn't seem to like Amelie once she comes to QVA, which is likely due to the fact that Theo falls in love with her. Lauren's heritage is American, which is why she goes to NYU for her studies. Before QVA There is not much known about Lauren's life before QVA. She likely moved to London when she was a toddler, as she went to primary school with Theo, Brian, Steven and Hannah. QVA At QVA, Lauren is mostly followed around by Rebecca, Olivia and Hannah. She is pretty but highly intimidating and for Theo one of the main reasons Amelie never told him she loved him. Since fifth grade, Lauren has liked Theo, even though he seems to be her opposite. While he is kind, selfless and loving, she comes across harsh and threatening. She tries to get him multiple times to kiss her or go out with him, but in the end, she comes to terms with the fact that it won't happen. When her friend Olivia starts to date Theo, she seems surprisingly fine with it. Once Theo breaks up with her quite dramatically, Lauren even tells him she's over him. ‘Hah, she should’ve known I’m over you, otherwise I would’ve killed her when she started dating you, not one year later’, Lauren said, shrugged her shoulders and sneaked off, as if she was leaving a crime scene. - Lauren about Olivia's and Theo's relationship (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Lauren attends Amelie's funeral and it seems, in the end, she is the one to care for Theo most, understanding his pain. When he won't leave Amelie's grave, she is the one to take his hand and stay with him. It is hinted that their story is not over yet, because as he prays to hear Amelie calling his name one more time - the voice of the girl he loved - Lauren is the one to say his name. Theo acknowledges a change in Lauren's behaviour upon her family visiting his together with Brian and Steven just before they all go to university. From all people Theo would’ve guessed Lauren to be the least affected by Amie’s death. But he felt the opposite, she had been so calm since it happened, understanding, upfront. And as much as he wanted to hate her for the fact that it took a person to die for her to change, he was glad that the message has sunken in he tried to convey, that it made someone change for the better and see the world in a different light. They weren’t always able to get second chances, and he was glad that Lauren took hers. And he should be the first one to grant her another. - Theo about Lauren on their last evening together (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Lauren also tells him, that she feels responsible for Amie and Theo never having their Happy Ending, and Theo eventually admits that for the most part, it's his and Amie's fault and no one else's. It is the first time during that conversation that he starts blaming himself, which is likely his way to grieve and make peace with what happened. The book ends with Lauren and him talking to each another, and it is again hinted, that they might end up together whatsoever. Theo ... added while looking into her eyes, ‘let’s just make sure next time we stand up for what we want. No matter the circumstances.’ - Last words Theo says to Lauren and also the last words of the first book (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) 24 Days of Katie Smith When Katie drives to QVA from London together with Theo and Jacob, she witnesses another girl in the car and eventually asks Hannah about what happened to Lauren. Hannah tells her that Lauren has changed for the better and that she was surprised it held on and wasn't just to impress Theo. Yet, she also admits she doesn't know any details about why they aren't dating yet, and simply assumes it could have something to do with him still not being over Amie. Hannah also adds that she was surprised to see herself rooting for Lauren and Theo and some point. Love just isn’t easy, is it? From what I know Lauren has never really given up on him – which is no secret, I guess. Yet I think Theo ... I don’t know. Maybe that’s a question for Steven more than me. I know he really admired that she tried to turn her life around …. And while still in London I thought she was just doing it for the sake of finally getting Theo to like her, I started being actually impressed that the attitude held on. And I was even more surprised when I realised, I started hoping Theo would see that she had changed for the better so much ... … I could ask her …, but I constantly tried not to open old wounds. I also don’t know if Theo will ever get over the whole ‘Lauren stood in-between Amie and him’-thing. Even though, I think, he pretty much swallowed his pride when it came to that. Admitting it was mostly his fault than everybody else’s. - Hannah to Katie about Lauren's and Theo's relationship (25 Days of Katie Smith) Have you heard about Jennifer Hayes? As to be seen in detail in here, it seems that in October 2020, Lauren and Theo finally got together and started dating officially.